3:00 AM Madness
by ChristyK
Summary: Sam is having nightmares in which he sees himself killing people
1. Chapter 1

Here's another old story I never posted. Hope you like it.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter one

**Motel room**

Sam suddenly sprang up in his bed as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Oh God." He moaned as he pressed his hands against his temples.

Dean had heard him and turned on the light between the beds. He sat up and watched as Sam slowly got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" He asked.

Sam raised his hand to acknowledge that he heard him but said nothing. He walked into the bathroom and ran water in the sink then splashed it onto his face and looked in the mirror as a small trickle of blood ran out of his nose. He could see a worried looking Dean standing behind him and he tried to wipe the blood away with the back of his hand before Dean saw it.

"Another headache?" Dean asked as he stepped closer.

"Yeah…they're getting worse…" Sam said as he squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding pain. It was then Dean saw the blood.

"Damn it Sammy you're bleeding! Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and turned him gently till he faced him. "I knew you were having headaches but I didn't know you were bleeding. You know Sam maybe you should see a doctor or something." He handed Sam some tissues.

"There's nothing they can do." Sam said dabbing at the blood.

"How do you know that?"

"I know…" When he saw the look on Dean's face he added. "I just know."

"Sammy something could be seriously wrong with you, you shouldn't be bleeding like that."

"What time is it anyway?" Sam said changing the subject.

Dean walked over to the bureau and looked at his watch.

"3:05 why?"

"It's weird…" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the pain.

"What's weird?"

"It always happens around three A M. These damn headaches, these nightmares…" Sam turned around and looked at Dean. "Why is this happening to me Dean? Why me?"

"I don't know Sam. I wish I could tell you something, but I just don't know."

"I'm really starting to freak out Dean…I'm scared…" Sam's voice broke as tears filled his eyes.

"Hey it's going to be alright. We'll get through this."

"There's something else Dean."

"Why is there always something else?" Dean felt bad for his brother. Sam had been through so much already and now these painful headaches…All he knew was that what ever was going on, he'd be there for him.

"I've been having these nightmares…nightmares where…where I'm killing people. I just feel like I have so much hate in me when I wake up…and I don't know why."

"They're only nightmares Sammy. They're not real….they didn't happen." Dean tried to reassure his brother.

"Yeah, but I feel like they could happen. I don't know what's happening to me but when I wake up I feel like I have this horrible rage inside of me and all I want to do is find someone to take it out on."

"Well try not to take it out on me Bro…" He gave his brother a small smile trying to hide his concern.

"That's what I'm scared of Dean. I'm scared one of these days I'm going to flip out and hurt you…or someone else."

"I'm not worried Bro…I trust you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." Sam stared to get dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just need to get some fresh air."

"Sammy, it's three A.M."

"I know … I won't be long. I'm just going for a little walk to clear my head." Sam started heading for the door.

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Dean said as he reached for his clothes.

"Dean, I'm not a kid. I can go out by myself."

"Sam this isn't a good area, you're likely to get jumped."

"I can take care of myself…Now go back to bed and get some rest."

Sam walked out of the motel before Dean could get dressed. Dean fought the urge to follow him. He knew Sam was getting tired of him playing big brother, His brother was an adult and didn't need a baby sitter.

**Later**

When Sam wasn't back in an hour Dean really started to get nervous. He didn't care if Sam got pissed off or not, he was going to go find him and drag his ass back to the motel if he had to. He knew his brother could take care of himself, but he also knew there were gangs in the area with guns. And as good as Sam was in a fight, he was no match for a bullet. Dean quickly got dressed and hit the streets.

He circled the block first then started checking out the local bars. He had just come out of the third bar with no luck.

"Damn it Sammy where the hell are you?" He had started to walk back to his car when four men suddenly jumped out of a dark alley and before he could react pulled him into it.

"Hey!" Dean started to protest but then saw the gun pointed at his stomach.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you're not disappointed with this one.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter two

"Give us your money!" One of the men ordered.

"I don't think so." A voice came from behind them. A figure walked out of the darkness. It was Sam. Dean shifted uneasily. _Damn it Sam what are you doing here?_

He didn't want his brother involved in this.

"Oh, so you think you're going to stop us?" The man said mockingly.

"That's my intention." Sam walked slowly toward them.

"Dude must think he's tough." The man gave a little laugh as he glanced over at his partners. "How 'bout you give me your money hero." He pointed his gun at Sam.

Sam said nothing, only glared back at the man.

The man took a step forward and Sam reacted, spinning around and kicking him in his stomach. The man fell to his knees but managed to get off a shot as he went down. The bullet creased Sam's side but didn't stop him. He pulled the man up and began beating him relentlessly.

While everyone's attention was on the fight Dean easily managed to take out the other three men. He then ran over to Sam and tried to pull him off the man.

"Sam stop! You're going to kill him Sam stop!" Dean yelled but Sam didn't stop. "Sammy!" Dean grabbed Sam's blood splattered arm. Sam looked over at him then back down at the man and released him. He stood up and looked at his blood covered hands.

"Come on Sam we got to get out of here." Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back to the car.

**Motel**

Once inside the motel Sam started to head for the bathroom but Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"What the hell were you doing Sam? You almost killed that man."

Tears filled Sam's eyes.

"I know…I couldn't stop myself."

"And why the hell were you in that alley?"

"I don't know Dean." He said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't go in an alley at night, not in this town. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just walking…and then I heard a commotion at the end of the alley and went to see what was happening."

"You should have stayed in Sam like I told you." It was then Dean saw the blood dripping from Sam's shirt and running down the front of his jeans. "You were hit! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Dean pulled Sam over to one of the beds and made him sit down. He then helped him take off his shirt.

"Damn it Sammy, you could have gotten yourself killed." He said softly as he examined the wound. It was a deep graze wound and was bleeding badly. "We got to get this cleaned up."

Sam headed into the bathroom with Dean right behind him.

"Dean, I can do this myself." Sam said.

Dean left the bathroom but stood right outside the door leaning against the wall.

"Scrub good…you have that guy's blood all over you."

After Dean heard the shower water running he went out to the car and brought the first aide kit in. Once Sam was done he walked out with a towel around his waist and sat on the bed. The towel quickly turned red from the blood that still oozed out of the wound. Dean walked over and sat down next to him.

"Looks pretty deep." He said as he poured an antibiotic liquid over the wound. He winced in sympathy when he saw Sam flinch in pain. "Sorry."

"Just get it over with…." Sam said when he saw Dean remove a needle from the kit.

They had both learned first aide from their dad and had patched each other up many times before, they knew it was better then going to the hospital and having to answer a million questions.

"This is going to hurt." Dean said as he threaded the needle.

"Just get it over with." Sam repeated

Dean stitched the wound closed and then bandaged it.

"You better take it easy for a few days or you'll pop those stitches."

Sam just nodded.

"Sam…what the hell happened out there? Even after that man was down you kept beating on him."

"I don't know…It was like…It was like something just came over me." Sam looked at his brother. "I wanted to kill him Dean…I really wanted to kill him."

"That doesn't sound like you Sam. You always go out of your way to make sure you don't hurt anyone more then is necessary….What happened?"

Sam shook his head as he blinked back tears.

"Maybe I'm losing it Dean…I've been waking up with so much anger in me, so much hate. I feel like I want to kill someone…and it doesn't matter who."

Dean tried to hide his worry from Sam.

"Well what do you think is happening?...Do you think maybe some kind of sleep demon?"

"I don't know…Right now I feel fine…but it seems to always happen around three AM. I wake up and just want to…" Sam clenched his fists.

"Kill someone?"

"Yeah."

"But you're feeling okay now right?"

"Yeah…I feel fine."

"Well then why don't we try and get some rest. We've been up since three…We'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I said we Sam, not me. You need to get some rest too, you look like crap."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well at least try."

"Okay….I'll try."

"And Sammy…"

"Yeah."

"Don't go out."

"I'm not planning to."

**Eleven AM**

Dean woke up and immediately checked on Sam who was sound asleep. He figured he'd let his brother sleep while he snuck out and got a newspaper and coffee from the motel's office. He returned a short time later and sat down on the bed. He took a sip of coffee and began reading the sports page, then when he had checked all the scores he turned to the front page. After reading the headlines he lowered the paper, his heart pounded as he looked over at Sam then back at the headlines. '_Woman found murdered in alley behind Flanigan's_ _Pub'_ It was the same alley he had been pulled into, the same alley Sam had been in.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter three

**11:50 AM**

Dean quickly shoved the paper under his bed spread when he heard Sam moaning as he started to wake up. He didn't know what to do. Was Sam somehow involved in the woman's death? He couldn't be, he knew his brother would never hurt an innocent person, but…Sam had been acting strange lately and had said he felt like killing someone, and he had beaten the hell out of that man in the alley. What the hell was going on? Could he have taken some of his rage out on this woman before he flipped out on the man he wondered? Dean knew only one thing for certain; no matter what, he had to protect his brother. They had to get out of town, and get out soon.

Sam slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to Dean.

"Oh good, coffee…" He ran his hand through his hair as he picked up the coffee Dean had brought back for him and took a swallow. "What's wrong?" He said seeing Dean looking at him strangely.

"Oh…uh…nothing." Dean turned away trying to hide his worry.

"Dude, I can tell something's wrong. What's up?"

"Look Sam, we've been hanging around this town long enough. I say we pack the car and head west."

"West? I thought we were going to check into that haunted bar sometime today?"

"I think we should look for something more our style…you know something that's actually hurting people….This bar ghost or what ever it is seems pretty benign to me."

"Well yeah…but I figured since we're in town we might as well give it a look, that's why we came here in the first place."

"Nah…I think it's time we head on out of here. I read about a town in Wisconsin where a family is being assaulted by a malevolent spirit. That's more our style."

Sam frowned; he knew something was bothering his brother.

"What's going on Dean? Talk to me…I can tell something's up."

"Nothing's up Sammy…"

Sam gave him a little smile.

"Hey this doesn't have to do with what happened last night does it? I'm sorry I didn't come back right away…I just needed to clear my head."

"No, I just think our help could be better used elsewhere." Dean stood up and walked over to a bureau and began packing.

"Boy you really are serious about leaving aren't you?" As Sam turned around to look at Dean he saw the corner of the paper sticking out from under the cover and started to reach for it but Dean saw him and grabbed it, yanking it out of his brother's hand.

"Owwww!" Sam yelped as the paper cut his hand. "Damn it Dean give me the paper!" Sam yelled grabbing it back from his brother.

"There's nothing in it!" Dean started to reach for it but Sam quickly turned his back to him as he looked at the headlines.

He slowly lowered the paper, his face white as he turned back and looked at Dean. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he handed the paper back to his brother.

"Sammy that doesn't mean a thing. A lot of people leave that bar and pass through that alley. It doesn't have anything to do with us."

Sam flopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Dean…I dreamt I had killed a girl last night…Oh God you don't think…" Sam looked up at his brother as his eyes filled with tears. "You think I'm involved don't you?" He said when he saw the worried look on Dean's face.

"I don't think anything Sam…and I don't want you to either. This has nothing to do with us."

"If it doesn't have anything to do with us why are you in such a big hurry to leave town…You think I did it don't you? You think I killed that girl. That's why you want to leave."

"No!...No I don't think you did it Sammy. But we were in that alley last night and we don't need those guys we fought with pointing the finger at us. If the cops look in our trunk or glove compartment and see our weapons we're history Sam. The best thing we can do is get out of town."

"Then you go…take the car and go…I'll meet up with you later."

"What? What are you nuts? I'm not leaving without you."

"Dean I can't leave…"

"Why not? I say we book on out of here. Why look for trouble?"

"I'm not looking for trouble. If I'm not involved in this, well then everything's fine… But if I am…if I killed that woman…I'm not going to run from it…I have to face it, I have to know."

"I'm not asking you to run from it Sam. I know you didn't do this, I know you don't have it in you to hurt an innocent person."

"But then why do I feel like I _was_ there Dean? Why can I picture it happening? Why do I feel like ..." Sam blinked back tears as he looked at his brother. "Why do I feel like I killed her?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews….

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter four

"What do you remember? What did you dream?"

"I can't explain it…" Sam ran his hand through his hair. "It's like I was there but…I don't know…I remember walking through the alley and all of a sudden everything started spinning and I got dizzy….Then I remembered a woman, her throat was cut and her stomach was ripped open. God Dean there was blood everywhere." Sam looked at Dean as his eyes filled with tears. "She was butchered Dean and I think I was there."

Dean picked up the paper and read the first few paragraphs. It said the woman's throat had been cut and that her abdomen had been badly slashed with a knife. How could Sam have known that unless he was there?

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know you didn't do this."

"What's it say Dean?" He repeated. When Dean didn't answer him he took the paper out of his hand and read the article. He then tossed the paper on the bed and looked at Dean. "How could I have known that if I wasn't there? What's going on Dean? What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Sammy but there has to be some explanation."

"There is…I killed her."

"Damn it Sammy you didn't kill her. You don't have it in you to do something like that."

"How do you know Dean, how do you know what I have in me?….Explain to me then why I wake up with all this hate in me in the middle of the night…Who knows what I might have done."

"Sam, I know you… you're not a killer."

"Maybe not before …but remember back at that asylum…I almost killed you….If that gun had been loaded I would have…I would have killed you Dean, my own brother. I'm scared … I'm scared I'm somehow involved in this."

"Sam when you walked into that alley you would have had blood all over you if you were involved in this, but you didn't. You didn't kill her I'm sure of it. If you had done it you would have been covered in her blood."

"But then what's going on? Why do I wake up with so much hate in me? And why do I remember that woman being butchered?...Why Dean?...I wish you'd explain it to me because I'm really starting to flip out here."

"I don't know Sam; I don't know what's going on. I still say we should get far away from this town. Leave this mess behind us."

"Dean I can't leave till I figure out what's happening to me. I have to know if I'm somehow involved in this. I can't just walk away from it."

"Sammy…."

"Dean I'm not leaving. Maybe you should go; maybe you should just take off somewhere and stay hidden for awhile. You're right…if they find out we were in that alley last night, and they open our trunk…they'll haul us in."

"Sam I'm not leaving you, no way."

"I think you should Dean. At least until I figure out what's going on."

"We're going to figure this out together."

"Dean…"

"Sammy we'll do this together. There's no way I'm leaving you to face this alone, end of story."

Sam blinked back tears.

"Dean I'm scared. These dreams…this hate I feel when I wake up…I don't understand it…" He swallowed hard. "I don't know how to stop it."

"We'll figure it out Sam. It's what we do." Dean said trying to reassure his brother, but in truth he had no idea where to even begin.

**Later that day**

They spend the day at the motel, Dean insisting that they lay low for the day. Sam paced the room while Dean lay on the bed pretending to be interested in a basketball game. When Sam couldn't stand it any longer he walked over and looked down at his brother.

"Dean we can't hide out here forever. We came to this town to check out that haunted bar, I say we get out there and do it."

"The bar can wait Sam, no one's been hurt. Whatever is causing the disturbances doesn't seem to be evil."

"Well I can't stand this…I got to get out of here…"

Usually it was Dean flipping out if they weren't constantly doing something, but now Sam took on that role. Dean was perfectly content to stay in the motel, at least there he knew his brother was safe and he could keep an eye on him. But he could tell Sam was losing it so he decided to give in a little.

"Okay Sam, how 'bout we check out the bar tomorrow night? There's no hurry, one day isn't going to make a difference."

"Dean I know what you're doing….you want to hide out here thinking those guys last night are going to tell the cops about us being in that alley. Hey, those guys are more then likely hiding out themselves. I'm sure they heard about the murder and if they are, or even if they aren't involved in it, they're going to stay away from the cops."

"Yeah Sam, but what if they were picked up already? The first thing they're going to do is say they weren't alone in that alley last night. They're going to implicate us, and we don't need the cops checking us out. I still say we leave this town, there's plenty more to hunt out there then a bar ghost."

"Okay, you win, we'll stay in tonight, I won't fight you on that….But tomorrow I want to check out that bar before we leave, that's why we came to this town."

"It's a deal…we just sit back and relax tonight and tomorrow we'll hit the bar."

Sam seemed satisfied as he sat down on the bed and tried to watch the game.

**Three hours later**

Sam fell asleep first and Dean watched him toss and turn throughout the night. He decided he was going to stay awake till three and see if Sam had another nightmare but at two thirty he had to fight to keep his eyes open and by two forty five he was asleep. He woke up at seven to the sound of a ringing phone. He quickly looked over at Sam's bed…he was gone, his pillow smeared with blood.

"Sammy…" Dean said as he jumped out of bed his hand touching the bloody pillow as he grabbed the ringing phone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Once more thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter five

"Sam?" Dean yelled into the phone praying it was his brother at the other end.

"Yeah…"

Sam's voice seemed far away and strange.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Dean…" Sam's voice was only a whisper.

"What….what's going on Sam?"

"Dean… I think I killed someone." Sam managed to get out his voice choked with emotion.

"What!" Dean began pacing the room. "Where are you Sammy?"

"I…I don't know."

"Look for a street sign, I'll come and get you."

The phone went silent for a minute.

"I'm in an alley between Bakers Drive and Walnut St….Hurry Dean…please…just get here…."

Dean went to the motel office and got directions then jumped in his car and speed toward the location. Once there he parked and began walking down the alley. Even in daylight the alley was dark and gloomy. He pulled out his gun.

"Sam…Sammy?" There was no answer. "Sammy you here?"

Dean heard a noise and walked toward it. It was the sound of someone softly crying.

"Sam?" He looked behind a large dumpster and found his brother sitting with his arms around himself shivering as tears ran down his face. Dean put his gun in his waistband and went to him and knelt down next to him. "Sammy you hurt?"

Sam shook his head too upset to speak.

Dean stood up then helped Sam up. Once out of the shadow of the dumpster Dean could see that Sam's body was covered in blood.

"Damn it Sammy you are hurt!" Dean started to reach for him but Sam started backing up.

"It's not my blood Dean…it's not my blood."

Dean could only look at him in disbelief…he didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke.

"Whose blood is it Sam?"

Tears poured down Sam's face.

"I don't know…I think I killed someone. Oh God Dean…" He broke down. "I think I killed a woman…."

"Sam we don't know that." Dean said trying to reassure his brother.

"Look at me Dean." He held his arms out in front of him. "If the blood's not mine then whose is it?"

"I don't know Sam…all I know right now is that I need to get you out of here." Dean looked up and down the alley and was relieved when he didn't see a body. If someone had been hurt in the alley they were no longer there.

Dean wanted nothing more then to get his brother back to the motel and cleaned up. Then he wanted to get as far away from this town as he could and never look back.

"I should turn myself in…I might have killed two people."

There was no way Dean was going to let Sam turn himself over to the cops until he was certain he was guilty, and even if it turned out Sam did do it, Dean knew he wouldn't have the heart to let him turn himself in.

"Sam I'm not letting you turn yourself in till we know what's going on."

"Dean…"

"End of story, it's not happening."

"Look at me Dean…I'm covered in someone's blood…" Sam blinked back tears. "I'm scared…" His voice cracked. "I'm scared Dean I don't know what's going on… It happened again last night…I woke up at three and had such hate in me…I wanted to kill someone….That's why I left…I was scared I might hurt you." Tears flowed down Sam's face as he remembered the feelings he had when he first woke up.

Dean swallowed hard as he watched his brother's anguish. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Let's get you back to the motel and we'll try to figure out what's going on." Dean knew he couldn't let Sam walk to the car, not the way he looked. "Wait here I'll get the car." Dean started to walk away then looked back at Sam. "I mean it Sam, you wait here, don't you go taking off on me."

**Motel room**

When they got back to the motel Dean made Sam take a shower. At first he resisted saying he was destroying evidence, evidence the cops might need to arrest him. But Dean insisted and Sam finally relented, too tired to argue. Dean shoved Sam's bloody clothing into a bag. When Sam was finished showering he pulled on a pair of jeans then came out and sat on the bed.

"Okay Sam tell me what you remember."

Sam ran his hands through his wet hair as he tried to think back.

"I remember….I was dreaming that I was following some woman….I remember she was scared and kept looking back at me….Then….I woke up and looked at the clock it was three…" He looked over at Dean with tears in his eyes. "I walked over and stood over your bed…. I wanted to kill you Dean…" Tears ran down his face. "I don't know why but I wanted to kill my own brother."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews.

3**:00 AM Madness**

Chapter six

"I really wanted to kill you Dean. I don't know why. I just had such hate in me, that's why I went for a walk, I was scared of what I might do."

"You went for a walk after what happened two nights ago! Damn it Sam why didn't you wake me?"

Sam just shook his head and looked down, he didn't have an answer.

"Dean I don't know what's happening to me. I'm scared…" He looked up as tears filled his eyes. "We need to split up…" He suddenly blurted out.

"Split up! What are you nuts?... No way Bro."

"Dean…didn't you hear me? I wanted to kill you…What if I try to?...What if it happens again tonight?"

"Look, we'll deal with it if it happens."

"Well it's not going to happen, because I'm leaving."

"Where the hell are you going to go Sam?"

"I don't know…but I'm not staying around here and take the chance that I might actually hurt you, no way."

"I'll take that chance Sam."

"Well I won't." Sam started throwing his clothes in a bag.

"Sam, think about it….If you take off who is going to stop you from…"

"From what Dean?…Why don't you just come out and say it?….From killing someone else, that's what you want to say isn't it?."

"I never said that and I don't think that. Something's going on with you that's for sure…but I honestly don't think you killed anyone."

"Then how did I get all that blood on me Dean? Answer me that."

"I don't know Sam, but we'll figure it out."

"How? How are we going to do that?"

"Next time I'll follow you. I'll set the alarm clock for two thirty incase I fall asleep and then I'll stay up till after three and if you do get up and leave, I'll follow you."

"What if you follow me and ...I try to kill someone?"

"Then I'll stop you."

"What if you can't? What if I attack you?" Sam shook his head and looked away then looked back at Dean. "I want you to take a gun, and I want you to promise me if you can't stop me…you'll kill me."

"Ahh come on Sammy…."

"Dean promise me. Promise me or I'm walking out this door right now."

"How do you expect me to promise to kill you Sam…you're my brother…"

When Dean wouldn't agree Sam grabbed his bag and started walking toward the door.

"Damn it Sammy!...Okay…okay….if I can't stop you….I'll kill you."

"I mean it Dean…if you see that I'm going to hurt someone or if I go after you…I want you to shoot me….I want this over with." He looked Dean in the eyes. "Promise me…I can't live like this."

"I'll do it. If there is no way to stop you….I'll do it." Dean swallowed hard, how could Sam expect him to kill him? He would rather die himself then kill his baby brother.

**Later that night**

Both brothers stayed up till midnight then Sam turned in for the night. Dean set the alarm clock incase he fell asleep then sat at the table drinking coffee and keeping an eye on his brother. He watched as Sam tossed and turned the next few hours occasionally moaning in his sleep.

Even with all the coffee in him he could feel himself start to fall asleep. Finally he couldn't fight it any longer and put his head down on top of his folded arms and drifted off. At two thirty the alarm went off, he quickly turned it off and looked over at Sam who lay on his side sound asleep. But at two minutes till three Sam began to thrash around on the bed then suddenly sat up blood dripping from his nose. He climbed out of bed and started heading toward the door never even glancing at his brother. Dean jumped up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He knew he couldn't take the chance on following him. If he got away from him and someone else was hurt….no, he couldn't take that chance. He decided the only thing he could do was try to stop him from leaving.

"Get away from me!" Sam screamed as he pushed Dean with almost superhuman strength across the room and against the wall.

He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. He sat there stunned for a few seconds before getting up slowly.

"Sammy." Dean walked slowly toward his brother trying not to anger him. "Sam you can't go out. You got to stay in tonight."

Sam spun around and glared at Dean.

"You stay away from me!"

"Then at least tell me why you want to go out?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Well that's where you're wrong….I'm not letting you go anywhere tonight Sam."

Sam ignored him and continued for the door. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" Sam spun around and this time using his telekinetic power, instead of physically touching him, once more tossed Dean across the room and against the wall. Dean's head flew back hitting the wall hard, the last thing he saw was Sam leaving the room before he passed out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Once more thanks for the reviews. Glad you like the story.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter seven

An hour later Dean woke up. He groaned as he reached back and touched the back of his head. He pulled his hand away and looked at the blood on it. For a few seconds he didn't remember what had happened, but then it came to him.

"Sam!" Dean said as he stood up a little too quick and regretted it immediately when the room started spinning. He gingerly walked over and sat on the bed then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam. "Come on Sammy answer."

He was torn about what to do. Stay there in case Sam came back or hit the streets looking for him. He decided to get out on the street.

**Later **

Dean drove up and down the back alleys searching for his missing brother.

"Damn it Sammy where are you."

He started to get frantic picturing his brother lying injured or dead somewhere in one of the many alleys. He drove for hours until he finally spotted Sam coming out of an alley across the street from where he was sitting at a stop sign. He spun his car around and pulled up next to his brother then jumped out and ran over to him.

"Sammy!"

Sam looked at him and Dean was momentarily taken back by the grief in Sam's eyes. He also could see that his brother's chest was splattered with blood.

"It happened again didn't it?" Sam's eyes filled with tears as he tried to remember.

Dean didn't answer him but instead grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the car. His only thought, get his brother back to the safety of the motel before anyone saw him.

"Come on Sam we got to get out of here."

"Dean, you got to check the alley. I think I might have hurt someone." Sam said as he pulled away from his brother. Dean didn't want to look in the alley worried about what he might fine, but he knew he had to, someone might be hurt and maybe he could help them.

"Go sit in the car Sam." Dean ordered his brother then waited to make sure he did before heading into the alley.

He had walked about half way through the alley when he spotted her. A woman lying in a pool of blood, her throat slashed, her stomach ripped open.

"Oh God Sammy…" Dean whispered to himself. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered. He still couldn't believe Sam was somehow involved in this.

He could tell the woman was dead and there was nothing he could do for her. But just before he started to walk away he noticed footprints in the blood. One set of prints was barefoot and led out of the alley toward Dean's car and the other set led in a different direction. He knew the barefoot one was Sam, but who belonged to the other set? So that meant Sam wasn't alone in the alley, someone had been with him. Dean turned and hurried back to the car not wanting to leave his brother alone.

He climbed in the car and looked over at Sam.

"We got to get back to the motel and talk about this."

"Did you find anyone?"

Dean swallowed hard and looked out the side window.

"Dean did you find anyone?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah…another girl."

"Oh God no…" Sam ran his hand through his hair visibly shaken.

Dean started the car and pulled away from the alley.

"Dean you got to take me in…you got to turn me over to the cops before I kill someone else."

"No way Bro."

"Dean I killed two women that we know of….and who knows how many more that I don't remember."

"I don't think you killed anyone Sam."

Sam looked at him puzzled.

"How can you say that…you saw the body…you saw me come out of that alley."

"We'll talk about it once I get you back to the motel."

**Motel **

They entered the motel and each sat on one of the beds.

"Sam, you weren't alone in that alley."

"What?"

"I saw two sets of prints leading away from the body. One was yours but the other went in the opposite direction."

"Someone was there with me?"

"Yeah, more then likely the killer."

"But…. I don't remember seeing anyone."

"Look Sam, I know you…you're no killer. I don't know what's going on but somehow you're being pulled to the murder scene."

"You mean you think I'm somehow psychically connected to the murderer?"

"Could be. Maybe you're seeing it in a premonition and then somehow you connect with the murderer's mind and your two minds kind of blend together. That's why you see yourself doing it. It's not really you but you've connected with the murderer's mind."

"But then why can't I stop him….If I'm there watching and I'm connecting with him, why don't I try to stop him."

"I don't know Sam….All I know is that you're not yourself; he's in your mind and must have some control over you."

Sam suddenly remembered tossing Dean against the wall.

"I hurt you didn't I….When I left, I think I hurt you."

"Well let's just say I'm going to owe you one." Dean said as he reached up and touched the lump on his head.

"Sorry…I couldn't stop myself." Sam said sadly. "What are we going to do Dean? How are we going to stop this?"

"If it happens again tonight, I won't try to stop you. I'll follow you and maybe I can stop him."

"What if he comes after you? I don't think I'll be able to back you up. If I'm just standing by watching him butcher these women, I might just stand by and watch him butcher you."

"There's nothing else we can do Sam. Tonight we'll try to end this."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter eight

They spent the rest of the day watching news reports on the murder. This was the sixth murder in the last week, each victim had her throat cut and had slashing abdominal wounds. The media were comparing the murders to the Jack the Ripper murders in London over a hundred years ago. All of the victims had been local prostitutes and were last seen around two AM when the bars closed. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Dean I don't like this. Who ever is doing this is insane, look at the way he sliced those girls up. You're going to be on your own out there. I don't know if I'll be able to help you…Hell I can't even help myself."

"I'll be careful Sam, don't worry about me. We got to end this; we got to end this tonight."

"What if he attacks you…or what if I attack you? We still don't know if I'm involved in this or not. I might try to kill you if you go through with this."

"I'll take my chance Sam. I just want this over with. I want it to end tonight."

"I want it over with too Dean, but not at the cost of your life."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"That you turn me in….at least if I'm locked up I won't be able to hurt anyone."

"Ain't going to happen."

"Dean…." Sam shook his head. "I could be a murderer, or at least somehow involved with the murders."

"I don't think so; I think I'm right on this one. I think you're being drawn to the murder site. I think you're somehow psychically linking minds with the murderer."

"Like I did with Max… but only this time I'm actually going to the site when the murder occurs."

"That's what I'm thinking. With Max you were seeing what he was seeing or what he was going to do before it happened. But with who ever this is they're pulling you to the scene."

"But why?"

"I don't know Sam. Maybe it's not intentional, maybe you're just picking up his thoughts and his psychic energy draws you to him."

Sam turned away still not convinced if he wanted Dean to follow him. If anything happened to his brother because of him…..well he didn't know if he could live with himself. He looked over at Dean.

"Remember, take a gun…and use it on me if you have to… Don't let me hurt anyone, including you."

Dean nodded, but he knew there was no way he was going to shoot his brother even to save his own life.

**Later that night**

Dean watched as Sam slept. He could tell he wasn't sleeping peacefully by the moans that occasionally drifted over his way. He walked over and stood next to his brother's bed. He watched as Sam winced in pain as he rolled his head back and forth on the pillow as bright red blood began to trickle out of his nose.

"No….no…." He moaned over and over as if trying to stop something bad from happening.

Dean resisted the urge to wake him. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was two minutes after three. When Sam suddenly threw his covers off and sat up Dean stepped away from him. He picked up his gun from the table and slid it under his belt. The gun was for whatever was doing this to Sam, not for his brother. He knew he would rather die himself then shoot Sam. Sam got up and headed for the door with Dean following him at a safe distance. He followed him as he walked barefoot through the city streets and into the dark alleys. Then he watched as his brother walked over broken glass without even reacting to the pain it must have caused. It was like he was in a trance and on a mission. Finally Sam went down an alley and stopped midway through it. He stood looking into a narrow passageway connecting to the alley he was in. Dean watched as a woman came up to Sam.

"Hi honey, you want to play?" The woman said as she ran her hand over Sam's chest. When Sam didn't answer she stepped back and looked at him. "What's the matter baby are you shy?" She smiled as she reached for his belt.

As Dean crept closer he could see a figure come up behind the woman but before he could shout a warning to her he watched in horror as the figure leapt forward and slashed the woman across her throat. Blood squirted from her neck and onto Sam who just stood watching.

"Sam move!" Dean shouted as he ran forward. When Sam didn't move Dean grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the way. He then pointed the gun at the man. "Hold it right there you son of a bitch!"

Dean could see hate and rage burning in the man's red eyes as he glared back at him. Dean slowly began to approach the man but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back into his brother's face.

"Sam get out of here." He said as he looked back at the man holding the dead woman's body in front of him. But instead of stepping aside Sam grabbed Dean and tossed him across the alley.

"Kill him!" The man screamed at Sam.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter nine

Sam walked over to Dean and pulled him to his feet. He then began to beat him mercilessly. Dean, not wanting to hurt his brother, protected himself from the blows the best he could without fighting back.

"Sam! Sammy wake up!" He screamed at his brother trying to snap him out of his trance. Finally realizing there was nothing else he could do he punched Sam in the face hoping that would do the trick, it did. Sam shook his head slightly and stepped back.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sam asked as he rubbed his jaw confused as to why Dean had hit him. It was obvious to Dean that Sam had no idea what had just happened. Dean pushed Sam to the side and ran over to the passageway where the man had been but he was gone. Sam slowly walked over and stood next to him his eyes wide as they both looked down at the dead girl.

"Oh God Dean ….Oh God what did I do?" Sam looked down at his blood splattered clothes.

"It wasn't you Sam." Dean said softly.

Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Who was it? Did you see him?"

Dean nodded as he looked at the woman lying at his feet.

"Some guy… He had you in some kind of trance it seemed. He told you to fight me and you did."

Sam looked down at the body then back up at Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean…I ….I don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

Sam thought for awhile.

"I remember….watching the girl die but it felt like I was killing her…..I think I could feel his hate, his emotions….It was like …it was like I was him."

Dean glanced around the alley making sure they were alone.

"We got to get out of here Sam."

"Dean, we need to help her."

"She's beyond helping Sam….she's dead."

Sam swallowed hard as Dean grabbed his arm and led him out of the alley and through the streets back to their motel.

**Motel**

Sam sat on the bed staring out the window as police cars flew by on their way to the murder scene. Dean sat on the floor in front of Sam pulling shards of glass out of his feet.

"What's happening Dean? Why am I doing this?"

"Look Sam, as far as I can tell you're not doing anything but watching this…this person slaughter these girls. I don't know how he's drawing you to him but somehow he is. He's somehow psychically connected to you and is pulling you to the site."

"But why? Why me?"

"I don't know Sam. I still say we pack up and get as far away from here as we can. These damn nightmares didn't happen till we were near this town. Hopefully if we leave they'll stop." Dean rubbed antibiotic on Sam's feet then covered the deeper cuts with gauze.

"We can't just leave Dean. Someone or something is out there butchering women and I'm watching it happen. We got to try and stop him."

"How are we going to do that Sam? It didn't work out so well tonight."

"That's because I attacked you. If you can get me out of the way you have a chance of ending this."

"And how do you suggest I get you out of the way Sam?"

"Shoot me."

"Ah come on Sam…" Dean shook his head and started to walk away. There was no way he was going to shoot his brother.

"No, listen Dean….you can shoot me with a stun gun if I come after you, then you can take him out."

Dean stopped and turned back to Sam.

"Or maybe we can draw him here."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I wonder what would happen if I tie you to the bed tonight and if you can't go to him….just maybe he'll come to you."

Sam thought for a few seconds.

"You know it might just work. When I'm in his head I feel like I'm him. I can see and feel what he's seeing and feeling…maybe you're right….maybe if I can't go to him, he'll come to me."

"It's worth a try. And I'd feel a lot better bringing him to us then going into an alley looking for him."

"Okay, then tonight we'll try it. Tonight we hopefully end this thing."

**2:45 AM**

Dean tied Sam to the bed, his wrists and feet tied to the bedposts. At first Sam had trouble falling asleep in that position but finally around two he drifted off. Dean watched as he rolled his head back and forth and moaned as blood once more trickled from his nose, it was happening again. Dean walked over and opened the motel door then stepped back into the shadows. He took out a gun and attached a silencer to it then waited.

At three ten a figure dressed in black appeared at the door. The man slowly entered the room and stood next to Sam's bed. He stood staring down at Sam then as if sensing Dean was in the room spun around and glared at him. Dean slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Why are you doing this to my brother?" Dean asked as he pointed the gun at the man. The man glared at Dean but said nothing. "I asked you a question." Dean raised the gun slightly and pointed it at the man's head.

"Go ahead; shoot me….but your brother will die with me."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Once more thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**3:00AM Madness**

Chapter ten

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your brother and I are connected, we both have certain powers." The man looked over at Sam who now lay quietly with his eyes wide open once more in a trance and unaware of what was happening. "Your brother's going to complete my work."

"Your work?"

"I am dying…well at least this body I inhabit is. I will merge with your brother and train him to hunt down and destroy the scum of the earth as I have done all these years."

"And who is that?"

"Prostitutes….derelicts…the scum who inhabit this world."

"And who are you to judge them?"

"That is not your concern."

"Oh, but I think it is." Dean held up his gun.

"I've lived throughout the centuries ridding the earth of vermin and scum, jumping from body to body as they wear out. This body I now inhabit grows old and soon I will need to merge with another. That person is your brother, my mind will merge with his and he will carry out my work."

"I don't think so."

"Your brother's will grows weaker each time his mind connects with mine. Soon he will be me and I will be him." The man smiled when Dean aimed his gun at his heart. "You shoot and you will only kill the body of the man I inhabit. You can not kill me. I will only move onto another weaker body until your brother's mind is weak enough for me to enter completely and be one with him. Then he will carry out my work."

"My brother isn't carrying out anything for you." Dean started to reach for his salt gun. Now that he knew this wasn't just a man but a spirit possession he knew it might be the only thing that could destroy it.

"You can't stop me….look at him." The man nodded toward Sam. "Right now he's in my control. He's only seeing and hearing what I want him to." Dean glanced at Sam and could see the same blank look on his brother's face that he had seen earlier in the alley. "I will squeeze the life out of him right here right now unless you let me leave."

Dean froze inches from the salt gun as he watched Sam throw his head back and begin gasping for breath.

"Let him go!"

"Let me go and he will live." The man watched as Dean once more started to reach for the salt gun. "He will die before you reach it." The man warned.

Sam's body arched up on the bed as the air was sucked out of him. Dean stepped back away from the gun.

"Go! Get out of here!" Dean said to the man through teeth clenched in hate. He then went to Sam who had fallen back to the bed and lay there trying to catch his breath. When he reached him he glanced back and the man was gone.

"Sam. Sammy." Dean untied Sam's wrists and ankles then sat on the bed and pulled his brother close to him. "Just breathe easy Bro." He said as he held him. "Just breathe easy."

"Ohhhh." Sam moaned as he slowly came to. "What happened? What's going on?" Sam asked looking up into Dean's face.

"He came here."

"Where is he?" Sam said sitting up and looking around.

"I left him go."

"You left him go? Why?"

"I didn't have a choice Sam; he said he'd kill you if I didn't."

"Did he say anything? Did he talk to you?"

Dean told Sam the conversation he had had with the man. Sam listened without saying a word.

"I'm getting you out of here Sam, right now."

"Dean we can't just leave, we got to stop this thing or it will keep killing."

"Weren't you listening to me? This spirit or whatever the hell it is wants you Sam. It wants your body to continue its work."

"Well then I think we should give it to him."

"What are you nuts?"

"Dean, we can trap this thing and kill it."

"At what cost Sam? If this thing enters you and I can't destroy it…" Dean shook his head and stood up. "No, it's not going to happen, it's too dangerous,"

"I'm doing this Dean. I want to end this, I want it over with."

"Sam…."

"Dean I'm doing it and I need you to back me up… Please I want this over with one way or the other."

Dean shook his head and looked down. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk Sam out of it.

"Okay, I'll back you up but I don't like it…. This thing isn't demonic but it's strong, it said it's been doing this for centuries."

"Well hopefully tomorrow night it ends."

**The following night 3:15 AM**

Dean had set the alarm for two forty five and now sat in a corner watching Sam, the salt gun and a bottle of holy water sat on the floor next to him. He had once more tied Sam up but this time he had slept quietly throughout most of the night and Dean wondered if maybe tonight nothing was going to happen. The other nights Sam had tossed and turned all night before getting up with a bad headache and bloody nose. Dean tilted his chair back against the wall relaxing a little hoping that maybe the thing had released its hold on his brother. Maybe now that it knew that they knew what was going on it had moved on to someone else. As much as Dean wanted to destroy the thing he was also relieved that maybe his brother was finally safe from it. But almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind Sam suddenly sat upright on the bed and with super human strength ripped the bindings from his wrists and ankles, then before Dean could react he jumped off the bed and was standing in front of him. Dean jumped up and reached for the salt gun but a hard punch to his jaw threw him back against the wall. He slid down the wall fighting to stay conscious but another blow snapped his head back and he could no longer fight the blackness that enveloped him. He lay unconscious at the bottom of the wall as Sam turned and left the room.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I appreciate the reviews, thanks

**3:00 AM Madness**

Chapter eleven

**Later**

Dean moaned as he slowly came to. He glanced over at the clock, it was four twenty.

"Son of a bitch!" He couldn't believe the thing once more had control of his brother. He had failed Sam and now might lose him forever.

He stood up and fell back against the wall as he rubbed his jaw. Sam could be anywhere and he knew if the spirit had fully merged minds with his brother he might never find him. The thought terrified him. He picked up the salt gun and holy water and ran to his car.

He drove for the next three hours frantically looking for his brother but there was no sign of him. He decided to head back to the motel just in case Sam might have gone back there. As he turned a corner his mouth dropped slightly open and his eyes widened with fear. Police cars blocked the street, officers, their guns drawn, stood at the entrance to an alley. His blood turned to ice as he stopped the car and ran across the street to the scene.

"What's happening?" He asked one of the officers as he tried to peer into the alley.

"Please stay back sir." The officer instinctively put his arm out blocking Dean from going any further.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, his heart pounding.

"We found another body."

"Did you catch the person who's doing this?"

"One of the officers said he saw a dark haired man in the alley standing over the body, he told him to freeze but the man continued slashing the victim. The officer fired and hit the man but he disappeared into one of the connecting alleys."

Dean felt a cold chill go through his entire body; Sam might be injured or worse.

"How bad was he hit?" Dean pressed against the officer's arm as he tried to look into the alley.

"Couldn't tell, but they found a fair amount of blood …" The officer stepped in front of Dean. "Now I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to keep back, this is a crime scene and the perpetrator could still be in the area."

Dean swallowed hard as he looked down the alley. Had Sam been shot? If he had, how bad? And more important, where was he? Dean ran back to his car and once more began driving up and down the streets and alleys desperately searching for his brother.

"Damn it Sammy where the hell are you?" Dean's eyes filled with tears. His little brother could be badly wounded out there somewhere wandering the streets. He knew if the cops got to him first they wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

Two hours later he drove back to the motel room. He entered the room praying his brother would be there, but the room was empty with no signs that Sam had returned. Dean pulled out his cell phone and pressed his brother's number.

"Come on Sammy pick up." He said as he listened to the phone ringing. "Damn it!" He snapped the phone shut and headed back outside as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

He jumped back in the car and continued searching for his brother. Dean wiped angrily at tears that threatened to run down his face as a million questions flashed through his mind. Where was his brother? Was he the one that had been hurt? Had this spirit now taken over Sam's mind completely? If he killed the spirit inside him ….would Sam die as well?

"Damn it Sammy why didn't you leave me get you out of this town when I wanted to? Why the hell did I listen to you?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair in frustration and worry.

"Where the hell are you Sammy?"

A horrible lonely feeling came over him as he wondered if he'd ever see his brother again.

**2:50 AM**

Dean glanced down at his watch; he had spent the entire day looking for Sam. He knew the murders always occurred a little after three AM. Was this thing out there somewhere in Sam's body ready to kill again? He wondered if Sam actually killed the woman last night or had he stood by and watched unable to stop it he wondered? He pulled his cell phone out for the hundredth time that night and dialed Sam's number. As it rang he turned his head toward an alley way as Sam's phone with its distinct ring could be heard coming from it.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter. I hope you're not disappointed. Thanks again to all who took the time to review.

**3:00AM Madness**

Chapter twelve

"Sam!" Dean shouted hopefully as he parked the car then tucked the salt gun into his waistband and covered it with his jacket as he ran across the street over to the alley. "Sammy! Sammy you here?" He cautiously walked through the alley. "Sammy it's me…I know you're hurt Sam…I just want to help you."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat when there was no answer. Maybe Sam was already dead and beyond help. No, he couldn't think that way. He was going to find Sam and everything was going to be okay. He sucked in his breath when he saw drops of blood leading toward a dumpster. He quickly ran over to it then taking out the salt gun looked behind it. Sam lay crumpled in a dirty bloody heap in back of it.

"Sam!" Dean knelt down next to him but kept his hand on the salt gun. He couldn't take the chance that maybe this was only Sam's body and his mind now belonged to the murderous spirit.

Sam moaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam it's me." Dean put the salt gun down as he examined his brother. He could see a deep gash in Sam's side which was bleeding badly. "Sammy, you've been hurt….I got to get you back to the motel. I'm going to get the car, I'll be right back." Dean ran out of the alley and drove the car over and parked next to the dumpster. "Okay Sammy now take it easy." Dean said as he gently pulled Sam up then helped him into the passenger's seat. Once Sam was safely inside Dean picked up the salt gun then ran around to the driver's side jumped in and pulled away. He never noticed the body of the man the spirit had inhabited earlier lying further down the alley.

**Motel **

Dean helped Sam into the motel room and over to one of the beds.

"Now let me take a look at that." He said as he pulled back Sam's shirt and examined his wound. "Just a deep graze….You're lucky Sam, this is the second time in the last few days you've been grazed by a bullet. You could have been killed." Dean said as he got up and returned with the first aide kit. "You had me worried Sam. Why didn't you answer your phone?" He decided not to mention the murdered woman. Right now all he wanted to do was get Sam patched up and out of the county. He began cleaning the deep wound in preparation for stitches.

"No…no…" Sam moaned as he tried to push Dean's hands away.

"Sam I know it hurts but I got to clean out the wound."

"Dean…no…no don't…"

"Sam I got to do it. The cops are out looking for you and I can't take you to the hospital."

"Dean…"

Dean looked into Sam's worried eyes.

"Sammy it's going to be okay." He said gently. "I'm getting you out of here tonight."

"Dean… he's here….he's here…." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and looked into his eyes.

Dean released Sam's grasp from his arm then walked over to the door and locked it as he peeked out the window.

"No ones out there Sam." Dean said as he walked back to the bed.

"He's in me Dean…he's inside my head…I can feel him."

Dean started to reach for the salt gun knowing it was the only way to destroy the spirit. He knew the salt blast would hurt Sam but not seriously. But before he could reach for it Sam stood up and backhanded him hard across the face. Dean looked into his brother's face and could see his expression change from fear to hate.

"Your brother's mind is strong but he's no match for me. Soon his body and mind will be one with me."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he once more tried to reach the gun but this time Sam picked him up and threw him against the wall. Dean grunted in pain as he hit the wall hard.

"Your brother will now carry out my work…There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Get out of him you bastard!" As Dean slowly stood up and began walking toward him Sam reached over and picked up a gun on the bedside table. But this gun was loaded with bullets not salt.

"I don't want to kill you but you leave me no choice." Sam picked up the gun and pointed it at Dean.

"Sammy." Dean looked into his brother's face trying to get through to him. "Sam…fight him…you don't want to do this."

Sam shut his eyes for a few seconds then opened them.

"Dean…" Sam lowered the gun as he momentarily gained control over the spirit's hold on him. "Get out of here I can't fight it."

"Sammy I'm not leaving you." He knew if he left the spirit would win and Sam would be lost.

"Please Dean…I can't control it…"

Dean slowly eased his way toward the salt gun knowing it was the only way to help Sam, but the spirit noticed and once more fought for control of Sam's body as he pointed the gun at Dean determined to kill him.

"Noooo!" Sam shouted as he forced the gun to his own head and away from Dean.

"Sammy no!" Dean screamed as he saw what Sam was going to do, sacrifice himself to save him. He dived for the salt gun and fired it into Sam before he could shoot himself.

Sam's body flew back from the impact of the salt and fell to the floor. Dean watched as a dark grey like mist came out of Sam and hovered over his body then attempted to reenter him. He quickly fired into the mist before it could and watched as it slowly disappeared. Dean threw the gun down and ran to Sam's side. He sat on the floor next to him and gently pulled him into his arms.

"Sammy? Come on Sam talk to me." He said as he wiped the salt off of Sam's face and chest. "Come on buddy wake up." Dean gently patted Sam's face.

Sam moaned in pain as he opened his eyes and looked up into Dean's worried face.

"You …you shot me…" Sam winced as he rubbed his chest.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't have a choice. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot." Sam gave him a small smile.

"You know what I mean." Dean said as he continued brushing the salt off of Sam's chest. "Is it gone?"

Sam shut his eyes for a few seconds then looked back up at Dean.

"Yeah… I can't feel him anymore."

"Good, then it's finally over."

Sam tried to sit up and Dean put his arm behind his back to steady him. "Easy…just take it easy."

"Dean." Sam looked at his brother as he sat up. "I didn't hurt anyone last night did I? I can't remember." Now that the spirit was destroyed the night before was a complete blank to Sam.

"No Sam, you didn't hurt anyone." Dean lied. In truth he had no idea if the spirit had caused Sam to kill the woman in the alley or if it had still been in the other man's body. But even if Sam had done it, Dean knew it wasn't really Sam doing the killing.

Sam reached down and touched his bleeding side.

"Well then how did I get this?"

"You must have fallen and cut yourself." Dean once more lied. There was no way he was going to tell his brother that the cops had shot him thinking he had murdered a woman.

"Oh…"

"It's over Sam, trust me."

Sam looked at Dean and could tell he wasn't telling him the entire truth. But he was exhausted and hadn't slept well for the last two weeks. Right now all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow he would ask Dean what really happened and hoped his brother would tell him the truth.

Dean finished cleaning Sam's wound then stitched him up. It was a painful procedure but one they both were use to. Once he got Sam settled in bed he packed both their bags while his brother slept. He then sat in a chair next to Sam's bed and turned the TV on low. He just caught the end of the newscast.

_The suspect is a white male with long dark hair, slim built, around six feet three. Do not approach this person but call the police immediately. Suspect is believed armed and extremely dangerous. _

Dean turned off the TV and looked over at his brother. Tomorrow after Sam got some rest they would leave. He swore to himself that Sam would never learn the truth, that he might have actually killed a woman. He pulled the chair next to his brother's bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Goodnight Sammy." He said softly as he settled back in his chair. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, at least until three AM was long past.

The End


End file.
